


Perle d'Égypte

by malurette



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Papyrus (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Dancing, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Magic, Politics, i'm not sure what tags to use for the egyptian gods
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics centrées d'abord autour de Theti Cheri, et de Papyrus par la suite ; contiendra plus tard quelques extras.<br/>1ère vignette : La magie de la danse. 2ème : Chacun son tour de sauver l'autre. 3ème : Et après un échec... 4ème : Si on éloignait de force Papyrus de Theti. 5ème : Pouin et un incident concernant la robe de la Reine. 6ème : Un jour sans soleil. 7ème : Une comptine sur Seth et Horus. 8ème : Du decorum à respecter. <br/>9ème : Theti, Une princesse qui grandit. <br/>10ème : Enlever et momifier les princesses royales, drôle d'habitude !<br/>11ème : Le triste destin d'Anitti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theti Cheri - La danse est magie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En terre étrangère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464811) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princesse Royale et Prêtresse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La danse est magie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus  
>  **Personnage :** Theti-Cheri  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "L’appréhension se change en émerveillement."  
>  pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Continuité :** _Les Quatre Doigts du Dieu Lune_ et un peu du _Le Colosse Sans Visage_ aussi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’appréhension se change en émerveillement quand la musique s’élève.

Nefer-Neferou-Theti-Cheri, Princesse Royale des Deux Égyptes et Descendante d’Horus, a été initiée aux Mystères d’Isis, et félicitée par la Grande Prêtresse : elle sera parfaite. Nulle inquiétude à avoir.

Mais voilà, c’est sa première cérémonie en tant que Danseuse d’Isis et Theti se sent bien jeune et bien désemparée devant la tâche qui est sienne. Si elle fait un faux pas ! si elle gâche tout !

Mais non, elle a bien appris : la danse lui vient naturellement, se fond dans la musique ; la magie suit, la dépasse et la porte.


	2. Theti/Papyrus - Le sauver à son tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle a son choix à défendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À elle de le sauver à son tour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Papyrus  
>  **Couple :** Theti Cheri/Papyrus  
>  **Genre :** déterminé  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer à cause de moi. »  
> d’après Jainas> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post- _Les enfants d’Isis_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer à cause de moi, promet Theti.  
Plusieurs fois, on a tenté d’éloigner Papyrus de la cour le temps qu’affaires royales se fassent. À chaque fois, il est revenu à temps pour sauver sa princesse d’un destin qui lui répugnait.

Certes, on n’assassine pas le monde en Égypte. Mais quand les soudoyages et les cages dorées échouent, il reste l’exil pur et simple et… les accidents.  
La princesse fut imprudente en désignant si jeune comme son futur consort ce simple pêcheur. Maintenant qu’il faudrait la marier à un prince, à elle d’assumer son choix.


	3. Papyrus & Anitti - Il a failli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une princesse sacrifiée par le destin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il a failli  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus  
>  **Personnages :** Papyrus, Anitti  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ils partagent la culpabilité. »  
> d’après un anonyme sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** sur la fin de _Les larmes du géant_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La culpabilité ronge Papyrus. On l’avait affecté à la protection des _deux_ princesses royales, sa Theti-Cheri chérie et la Hittite fiancée à Pharaon, et il n’a su en sauver qu’une. Celle à qui il a juré fidélité, c’est vrai, celle qu’il a toujours aimée et aimera toujours, la première envers qui il avait ce devoir.  
Mais il a failli à sa mission, et il a laissé mourir une personne importante pour l’Égypte et le Hatti. Une personne innocente. Une personne qui lui faisait confiance. Une personne, tout simplement.

Anitti mourante a dit partir heureuse, mais il s’en voudra longtemps.


	4. Papyrus/Theti - Il a juré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On ne peut pas le renvoyer comme ça !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il a juré de rester auprès d’elle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Papyrus(/Theti)  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alors, ma soirée vous plaît ?, demande Meetic en passant près d’eux avec une bouteille de champagne. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 au 25 juin ’13   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pagne de lin et sandales de cuir, c’est là tout le nécessaire. Le lourd collier pectoral, le diadème princier et les bracelets d’or, c’est du superflu.  
À l’origine, Papyrus n’était qu’un modeste pêcheur ; que la fille de Pharaon le prenne en estime était une chance inouïe. D’accord, il l’a sauvée, mais il n’attendait rien en retour, même pas un remerciement, juste la satisfaction de la voir en vie… et elle lui offre plus que sa reconnaissance.

Le jour où on lui reprend tout, il ne se plaint pas pour sa perte, mais craint pour la sécurité de sa Princesse.


	5. Pouin, Theti, la Reine - Un fâcheux incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La robe de la Reine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pareil incident…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus  
>  **Personnages :** Pouin, Theti, la Reine  
>  **Genre :** gen/lose  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « "Ce n’est point vrai."  
> d’après Dilly sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post- _Le seigneur des crocodiles_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pouin, vraiment désolé, s’excuse tant et plus. Il n’a pas fait exprès, et regrette beaucoup les conséquences de l’accident causé par mégarde, mais le mal est fait.  
Les éclaboussures de sauce sur la tenue de cérémonie de la Grande Épouse Royale pendant le banquet de fête, ça pardonne mal. Si à la grande limite c’était Theti-Cheri elle-même que sa maladresse avait souillée, son amie aurait pu minimiser l’incident. Mais sa mère ! la Reine !

Dans son malheur, le pauvre prince contrefait se réjouit presque d’avoir été renié par son père et de ne pas causer ainsi un incident diplomatique…


	6. Pharaon, Theti, Papyrus - Jour sans soleil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le début d’une aventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jour sans soleil  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus  
>  **Personnages :** Pharaon, Theti, Papyrus  
>  **Genre :** gen/surnaturel  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Mais cela ne saurait tarder." (racine)  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Notes :** mais je ne sais pas faire de la fic à scenario alors ça restera à l’état d’introduction  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ré tardait à revenir de la Nuit, en ce… pas encore matin, puisque le jour peinait à venir. La clepsydre en attestait : l’heure passait, sans que la lumière augmente vraiment. Une aube trouble pesait toujours sur l’horizon, sans se dégager. Le ciel, noyé d’une brume étrange, refusait de s’éclaircir.

Le Palais entier bruissait, de murmures sourds : nul n’osait trop élever la voix, et la brume étouffait les son. À défaut de jour, la peur se répandait, aussi lourde qu’une fumée grasse, sur les cœurs.

Alors que Pharaon accomplissait soigneusement les rites du Lever, Theti-Cheri enjoignit Papyrus de consulter l’Oracle.


	7. Choubra & Theti - Seth/Horus - Comptine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sur les Dieux ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une petite comptine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus/mythologie égyptienne  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** petite Theti, Choubra pas encore vieille… et les dieux  
>  **Genre :** euh…  
>  **Gradation :** de G à PG-13…  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter et un peu du domaine public aussi ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’est là que Rico se jette aux ordures, courant après le bidule auquel il s’est attaché… »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** le ton du drabble et le rating nécessaire dépendent de ce que vous connaissez _vraiment_ de la mythologie égyptienne  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Seth a taché son pagne de lin en gambadant dans la campagne, chantonne la fillette en gambadant de même dans le beau jardin du palais royal.  
\- Voir son neveu l’a fait exploser de joie, continue-t-elle en sautillant de plus belle, mimant la joie exprimée par des paroles qu’elle ne comprend qu’à moitié.

Elle-même est encore nue, parée uniquement de bijoux légers, talismans autant qu’ornements, sa natte d’enfance virevoltant avec ses bonds joyeux, et de famille elle ne connaît que ses parents lointains et sa dévouée nourrice.

Nourrice qui ouvre des yeux ronds en entendant sa princesse.  
\- Qui t’a appris cela ?


	8. Theti & Papyrus - Image à tenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un truc en plumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une image à tenir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Theti-Cheri, Papyrus  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Un coup de poing le cueillit au menton avant qu’il puisse ajouter « et du plumeau en plumes d’autruche ! » »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Plumes d’autruche ou feuilles de palme ? s’interroge Theti. D’un côté, l’éventail cérémoniel en plumes d’autruches est un classique incontournable et dénote une richesse certaine. D’un autre, ce n’est pas une visite officielle et je n’ai donc pas besoin de luxe ostentatoire. La simplicité végétale a son charme elle aussi. Si je remplace un bijou d’or par des fleurs fraîches… Mais alors ça fera réellement fille du peuple et je n’y vais pas complètement incognito non plus !

\- Peu importe mais qu’elle se décide vite, supplie Papyrus en s’éventant du plat de la main, grillant lentement en attendant son amie.


	9. Theti et des conspirateurs - Une princesse qui grandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa place dans la dynastie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une princesse qui grandit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Papyrus  
>  **Personnages :** Theti-Cheri, le couple royal parental, un méchant grand-prêtre  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour noir  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « En réponse Flynn reçut un coup de coude. »  
> d’après So_Yuyu sur un Sapin à Drabbles(23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : juste avant le tome 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

– Deux coudées et demi ? c’est qu’elle grandit, cette petite ! s’extasie le Grand Prêtre d’Amon en voyant la jeune princesse royale Nefer-Neferou-Theti-Cheri côtoyer les fresques de son temple.

– Oh, elle sera bientôt une Danseuse d’Isis accomplie !  
– Avez-vous déjà pensé à un prince consort pour elle ? non ? Et son emplacement dans la Vallée des Reines ? non plus ?

(Note intérieure :  
– Dépêchons-nous de la faire disparaître, avant qu’elle n’ait l’âge d’avoir des enfants pour compliquer la succession royale. Et puis ça coûtera moins cher de sarcophage.)


	10. Theti, Antti, Papyrus - Ne pas en faire une habitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des princesses momifiées vivantes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il ne faudrait pas en faire une habitude  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus, _Les larmes du géant_  
>  **Personnages :** Theti, Anitti, Papyrus  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Et la pauvre Mme. Bradley ne supporterait pas de perdre son fils une deuxième fois…"  
> d’après Koklico> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tomes 1 et 9  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Une deuxième fois, Theti Cheri se retrouve droguée, envoûtée et momifiée vivante. La première, les ennemis de son père s’étaient contentés de jeter son sarcophage au Nil en espérant ne plus jamais entendre parler d’elle, sans la tuer eux-mêmes.

La deuxième, les nouveaux conspirateurs visent non seulement la Princesse Royale mais également la nouvelle Épouse Secondaire de Pharaon, et ils les veulent vivantes. Dans quel but ? C’est secondaire, l’important c’est de les délivrer. Toutes les deux. Avant qu’ils n’arrivent à leurs fins.

Hélas, Papyrus échoue, et se demandera toute sa vie ce qu’il serait advenu s’il avait suivi l’autre sarcophage.


	11. Anitti/Papyrus - A-t-elle mérité ce sort ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triste destin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** A-t-elle vraiment mérité un tel sort ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Papyrus, _Les larmes du géant_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Anitti, Theti, Papyrus  
>  **Genre :** tragédie  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de De Gieter, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Pénitence » pour mf_100_mots (15 octobre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** WOCtoberfest  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du tome  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Anitti est partie pour la terre de Kemi pleine d'orgueil, gonflée de l'importance du secret du métal bleu qu'elle apportait à son futur époux et de l'illusion qu'elle allait être la reine la plus puissante du monde.   
Elle a vite déchanté. Elle ne serait qu'une princesse parmi bien d'autres, pas plus importante que la fille de Pharaon, même pas réellement sa femme... et parmi les princesses ici vivent de simples paysans apparemment !  
Et elle a aussi vite été punie de son orgueil. Quand le secret lui échappe, elle demande à Papyrus pas tant son pardon, mais plutôt la mort.


End file.
